


Hurricane (Hamilton/Laurens)

by failoutboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, not updated often yikes, soz not soz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failoutboy/pseuds/failoutboy
Summary: Alexander Hamilton. What a complicated guy, right? His father left and his mother died, causing a lot of issues for Alexander. After becoming a homeless orphan, he writes his way into happiness. Now he's becoming a lawyer, and he just met the cutest freckled boy ever and dear Jesus Christ, he was not letting him slip away. One wrong move makes everything fall apart.





	1. 1: Freckle Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my cutie girlfriend who doesnt read my fics but she likes hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+cutie+girlfriend+who+doesnt+read+my+fics+but+she+likes+hamilton).



> this is not finished! its being updated regularly on quotev.com/failoutboy and will most likely be updated there before here. new chapters will most likely come in pairs of threes on this website, as i forget to upload them here too.  
> also bolded/italicized things dont work on here bc im copying and pasting from quotev ok dont laugh @ me im small boy

A/N: im notbthat good at french okay excuse me pls ice been taking french for ONE YESR and i'm not good at it okay bye i'm writing this at like 2:00 am and im not spellcheckingn SHIT suck my ass google drive

 

 

 

 

Alexander Hamilton was a complex young man. He was only nineteen, yet his mind was older. Alexander had so many dreams and things he wanted to get done. He wanted to change the world, meet the love of his life, and maybe write a book or two.

 

Right now, he was sitting in a crowded mall, a laptop in front of him and several empty cups of coffee around him. He had been there since the mall opened, and he didn't plan on leaving until he had finished his essay. It wasn't due until next week, but Alex was a difficult man and had to get things done right away or he wouldn't do them at all.

 

He shut his eyes as they filled with tears. The boy had been staring at the computer screen far longer than he should have, and now he had a headache. He decided that he should take a small break and just stared at people as they walked by. A wave of sonder crashed over him, as if wind had blown down a large tree. Alexander was very aware of things; he knew death could come at any moment, he knew that nobody can escape death, and most importantly of all: don't get too attached to people because nobody is trustworthy.

 

Why would Alex think that? The answer is simple. When he was just a child, his father left him and all he had was his mother. A terrible illness spread around years later and at age twelve, his mother died. Alex still remembers her voice.

 

“Everything will be alright,” Alex’s mother stroked his head, “we are going to be okay.”

 

Alex shouldn't have trusted her. He wishes that he could turn back time and change things. Maybe if Alex wasn't told that, then he wouldn't have such issues today. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him, so he refused to have that happen to him again.

 

Since he was a young teen in college, parties were always around. There were one night stands, too, which meant that Alex knew a whole lot of the men and women willing to sleep around with anybody. He was bisexual, and he didn't really care who he fucked or got fucked by. One of his best friends, Lafayette, is a stripper and Alex met them because of a one night stand.

 

Lafayette is one of Hamilton's only friends. He has a small group of friends, and they're the only people that he's ever trusted since his mother died. The gender neutral best friend of his went by Lafayette, but of course the boy had a much longer name. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette was his full name, but he didn't even bother letting people attempt to remember it because nobody could.

 

Another friend of Alex is Herculean Mulligan. He has always been there for Alex when he needed it, and turns out the tailor is an excellent hugger. All Alex needs is a hug from Mulligan, and he's all better. But of course, there are more friends of his; the Schuyler sisters. The three young girls fight for everything and anything. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy are the ones willing to fight anybody that tries to hurt a friend. They're the people you bring to a fight as your seconds.

 

Alex snapped back to reality and tapped away at his computer once again. He was planning to be a lawyer, and he had to take a public speaking class for it. Right now, he's writing an essay about public speaking and the effects it has on people, and then giving a speech about it without any preparation. Alex was always good at this, as public speaking was the easiest thing to him. He was constantly having debates with teachers and classmates that he didn't even know, and he almost got punched by a group of people that thought differently of him.

 

His focus was broken when a pair of hands slapped his shoulders violently. Hamilton yelped in alarm, his heart beating fast. He spun around to find Lafayette standing there, laughing. Alex blushed and spun back toward his laptop.

 

“Mon ami, it's your best pal here!” Lafayette sat across from him and patted his hand.

“Where are they? Hmm, can't see ‘em anywhere,” Alex replied. Lafayette dramatically gasped and placed a hand on their chest, their bright nails sparkling. Alexander pointed them out and Lafayette shrugged, saying they didn't like the color too much and was going to change it again.

“You change the color like, every day,”

“Oui, monsieur,”

“Why do you always speak in French?”

“Because I came from France, you fool.”

Sometimes Alex forgot that his best friend came from France and wasn't just some dude with an accent.

 

“I saw a boy today,” Lafayette winked at Alex.

“Really? I thought boys were super rare!” Alex replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Oh, you know what I mean!” Lafayette waved their hand, “I saw a cute boy today. He's got freckles, curly hair, and amazing eyes. I think he would like you!” Alex rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested in dating anybody. Once again, he didn't trust many people.

“Do you even know where to find him?” Lafayette nodded and smiled brightly.

“I saw him coming out of the World History Literature Library and locking it. I think he works there, but I'm not sure of his days,” Lafayette shrugged. Alex laughed and nodded.

 

Alex finished his paper within that day, and had the rest of the week to do nothing at all. He was sitting in the same spot as a few days earlier, and found himself wondering about the boy Laf had told him about earlier. Was it really worth it to go and find out? He did need a new book, and was quite interested in America's history. After all, he was going to become a lawyer.

 

Alex packed up his things and walked steadily to the library. He usually only went on Mondays or Saturdays, because that's when he was usually free. Today was a Thursday, and he was free! Free of all college work! How grateful he was.

 

He pulled the door open and his ears rung as a soft bell chimed. The library was full of dusty books and a cat was laying lazily on top of a shelf. Walking over to it, he pet the cat who quietly meowed and turned on its back. Alex continued rubbing its stomach until he heard a light chuckle and a voice from behind him.

 

“Her name is Zelda,” a mysterious voice caused Alexander to turn around. A blush crept onto his cheeks and he stopped petting the cat. “She's really nice, but she's also lazy.”

 

Alex assumed that this was the kid Laf was talking about. His long, textured hair was pulled up into a pony tail and dark freckles spotted his skin. Alex was too busy looking at the handsome boy to recognize that he was being spoken to by the boy.

 

Mystery Boy waves a hand in front of Alex, and suddenly Alex was pulled back to Earth.

“S-Sorry,” Alexander stuttered out, “I was just coming to return a book and get another one.” The Mystery Boy smiled and led him toward the counter that was also dusty everywhere but the center of it where fingerprints left their marks.

 

“What's your name?” Mystery Boy asked as he typed in something quickly into the computer.

“Alexander Hamilton. I've got my library card if you need it,” Alex shuffled and rummaged through his bag to find the library card. He finally found it and slid it across the desk. Mystery Boy picked it up and scanned the barcode on the card. He clicked a few times and smiled.

 

“You've got the American Revolution: When and Where checked out. Did you want to return it?” Mystery Boy asked with a polite smile. Alex couldn't tell if he was being nice or actually enjoyed Alex’s company.

 

“Uh, sure,” Alex replied hesitantly. Mystery Boy looked at him as if he expected something. Suddenly, it hit Alexander: HE DIDNT HAVE THE BOOK WITH HIM.

 

Alex's face quickly became a red color and stuttered out an excuse to leave and instantly left the counter. Instead of leaving, however, he went over to a seating area where he couldn't be seen from the front desk. He was too embarrassed to do anything right now. Picking up a random book as he went along, he opened it and started reading.

 

Alexander Hamilton wasn't particularly interested in the 81 pages of the Federalist Papers at the moment, so he eventually forced himself up to find a book he found interesting.

 

With Alex’s luck, he would run into Mystery Boy. And he did. Alexander ran right into him, and crashed to the ground along with some of Mystery Boy’s books he was carrying.

 

“Shit, I am incredibility sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, I was looking for a book and—”  
He was cut short by a laughing Mystery Boy.

“Hey, it's alright! I really didn't want to put those books back anyway.”

 

“Heh,” Alex chuckled, “I am still really sorry, uh, sir.”

 

Mystery Boy threw back his head and laughed again. “My name is John Laurens, but please call me Laurens.” Alexander smiled and shook Johns hand, satisfied that he had finally gotten to know Mystery Boy’s name.

 

Alex and John had talked until John’s manager Charles Lee told him to stop being lazy and get up.

“Sorry,” John said sadly, “I have to go back to work. Charles Lee can really be rude sometimes. He's not the most accepting dude, really. How about I text you later?” Johns face went red and Alexander laughed. His face was also going red because John just looked too cute and Alexander was really happy about that.

 

Alexander gave John his phone number and got a text saying “IM JOHN LAURENS !”

 

John quickly saved the number as a contact and went to text his groupchat.

 

[a.ham] GUESS WHO JSJT FUCKIGN MET THE CUTEST BOY EVER

 

[OUIOUIBAGUETTE] IT WAS THE FRESCKLE BOY RIGTH

 

[theOLDESTtm] freckle boy???? help me i'm confused. angelica is once again #confused

 

[andpeggy] me 2? confused~ >•<

 

[a.ham] LAF TOLD ME ABT CUTE BOY AND I JUET MET HIM AND HES SO PRETTY I LOVE pHIM

 

[theOLDESTtm] woah there calm down buddy ol pal u good?

 

[a.ham] N O IM NOT

 

[andpeggy] hi yea 911?? callin bc friend is dyin and he has disease called Cute Boy Obsession

 

[a.ham] i need 911 rn tbh i'm fuckgin dying ok lemme tell u what happened

 

[OUIOUIBAGUETTE] it better b great. i'm @ work rn so u better have a good af story

 

Alex told the groupchat what had just happened. Of course they all laughed at his pain.

 

Alex eventually had to leave the library to return back home. He shot John a text after he left.

 

[a.ham] to: [freckle boy]

hey it's dat boi (o shit waddup) i had to leave bc my bestie will kill me if i don't show up for our thursday dinner soz! maybe we can hang out later? :^)

Deciding that the text was way too informal, Alex sighed and deleted the message.

[a.ham] to: [freckle boy]  
hey! it's me Alexander Hamilton. I had to leave because my friends gets upset if I miss our thursday dinners. maybe we can hang out later? :)

After hitting "send," Alex shoved his phone in his pocket and moved along. The walk home wasn't terribly far, but it was going to take a while.


	2. 2: Im Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s

A/N: hi friendos ! i love daveed so much u don't rven KSNOW how kcuh i love him mm okay bye

 

It's been a while since Alex had met John Laurens. And really, he's kind of forgot about him. Of course the thought of him comes up when he looks at all the library books that he has to return. But today, he just could not get the boy out of his mind. Alex knew he was bisexual, but god damn was he so gay for John Laurens.

 

His hands paused and hovered over the keyboard. Alexanders eyes darted away from his computer screen and back to the pile of books. America’s History: 1700-1800. American Revolution. A Guide To Making Laws: How Long, How far, How hard.

 

Alexander couldn't take it anymore, he had to see John again. Forcing his laptop shut, he quickly packed it into his backpack with a few pens and pencils. He  found a bag to put the ten books in and shoved them violently into the bag. As Alexander pushed his phone into his pocket, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. Opening the door, he was greeted with a burst of warm hair. His dorm room was always freezing, but the halls were always way too hot.

 

After walking a few miles to the mall, Alexander found himself standing in front of the library. His heart was pounding, and his hands were shaking. He wasn't quite sure whether or not he was acting strange because he either ran too much or he just has a huge crush on Laurens. He eventually decided it was both.

 

Why Alex had a giant crush on a man he had just met was something that might never be answered. He wanted to know what was so interesting about the boy, and leave him after. Alexander didn't want a person relationship with anybody; he was too unpredictable for that. A few times he booked a flight to France for the next morning only a week before his finals because Alexander was too damn random. His mind came up with things and frankly, his body couldn't keep up with it.

 

John Laurens. A simple freckled boy who wanted nothing more than somebody to take him away from the library hell. This boy had been obsessing over Alexander ever since he met him. Sometimes he would be late for work because he spent so much time trying to text Alex. He did eventually text a small “hey!” to Alex but quickly got discouraged when he was left with a “Read at 19:37” notification. John wanted to know if he was being plain out rejected by Alexander or if Alex just forgot to respond like John does sometimes. He was kind of leaning toward the “Alex hates me because I did something wrong” option but the other was always open.

 

John was disrupted from his thoughts about his next assignment from Charles Lee when Zelda hopped up on the desk to be pet. Zelda was the only thing that kept John at the library hell hole anymore. That and the hope that Hamilton might come back.

 

John started to put books away on shelves, first starting with the non fiction and moving toward the science fiction. The library didn't get much business anymore, as most books were online, so it was a perfect place for the quiet John Laurens to work. Well, it would be perfect if Charles Lee wasn't yelling at him every second.

 

“Laurens!” Charles whisper-yelled. John did his best to ignore him.  
“Don't you dare ignore me,” Charles said with more anger in his voice. John turned around and looked at him.  
“Yes, Lee?” John spat, already annoyed, “what do you want me to do for you now?”  
Lee shifted his weight and crossed his arms before replying, “Washington told me to tell you that he's taking the next three days off instead of four.” John rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Whenever Johns boss, George Washington, left town for whatever reason, he would always put Charles Lee in charge of everything even though he did fucking nothing for the business. Luckily, John could be rude to him all he wanted because Charles didn't have the power to fire him. John was grateful for that.

 

John went back to working and a few minutes later, the door ringed. John sucked in a deep breath and made his way toward the front desk. Before he could get there, his heart and feet stopped when he saw Alexander standing there, eyes wandering. John quickly made a decision to quickly run up to Alexander.

 

“H-Hey! Alexander Hamilton,” John smiled brightly at Alex. Alex’s heart flipped.  
“Oh hey, J-John. Sorry I didn't answer your texts, I have been way too busy recently!” Alex placed a hand on Johns shoulder but quickly removed it after. John shrugged and said it was alright.  
“Checking in or renewing these books?” John peeked inside the bag that Alexander was carrying. The black bag had blended well into the grey sweater and black sweatpants that Alex was currently wearing.

 

John lead Alex to the front desk where Alex replies with a short “returning.” Slowly, John grabbed book by book and placed it on the cart behind him after scanning it. After the last book, John cancelled the late fees for the books as a little “thanks for stopping by” to Alexander.

 

“We really should hang out sometime,” Alexander said, placing his elbows on the front desk and resting his hands on his arms. John nodded enthusiastically and placed his hand on Alex’s. “I know this really good french restaurant kinda close nearby, and on of the waiters gives me free food sometimes,” John bragged lightly, “and he also kinda acts like a stripper when his boss wasn't looking.” “Lafayette?!” Alex exclaimed, only to hush himself. John laughed and replied “Yes! Lafayette! Do you know him?” to which Alex blushed and told him how he knew Lafayette. “He's one of my best friends! One of the best people I have ever known. Don't tell him I told you this, but sometimes, he comes over to my dorm just to take my pillows because they're fluffy. Why?” Alex laughed and John blushed red.   “Can we go there then?” John warmly asked. Alexander nodded lightly with a smile as he looked into Johns eyes and in that moment, John knew he was too in love with this man.

 

The boys separated after John got an order from Charles Lee to stop “fucking around” and do his work. John angrily did his work.

 

They had set up their dinner plans for the next day.

 

[a.ham] so like r we wearing firmal thigns ™ or like nah

 

[freckle boy] only if u want tho but i'd be down for it tbh

 

[a.ham] yeet let's do it!

 

[freckle boy] woop woop aye gtg lee telling me to do things again @lee stop this,,,,,,,, au revoir!

 

[a.ham] adios friend!

 

Alex was happy to find that his roommate was not back yet. Usually his classes would end right about now and he gets home pretty quickly. George III was not the best roommate, but at least he was always busy so he never had to see Alex at all. The only time that Alex and George had to see each other was those weird times when they didn't have classes. They usually saw eachother around 16:00, 19:00, and 10:00. Their schedules were good with keeping them disconnected from eachother.

 

Alexander had spent the rest of the day worrying about what he was going to say to Laurens when they meet up. He hadn't hung out with him for more than a few minutes, and even then he was stuttering over everything and didn't know what to do. Of course, Alexander didn't really plan on sticking around with Laurens for long because all he wanted to know was why on earth he was so attracted to him. Johns insanely good looks didn't attract him, Alexander isn't that kind of guy. Maybe it was Laurens’ soft brown eyes and warm smile that reeled Alexander in.

 

Alex shook his head and continued to type. He couldn't get too hung up on this guy. If he wanted to be a lawyer or even something more, he couldn't always be occupied with thinking about a boy. He knew that relationships never ended well when you're a politician. Alexander wanted to change the world and become someone important to the government. A relationship would tie him down from that, and a gay one? He might as well be living on the streets already.

 

Alexander’s fingers typed rapidly without thought. This was the first time Alex had set off a project and he was hurrying to finish it before he had to leave. The dinner was in—OH GOD IM LATE. FUCK.

 

Apparently Alexander has no sense of time and now he's late for the dinner. He was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago. Quickly, he shrugged on his formal shirt and black dress pants. He finished with a tie and within record time, was out the door.

 

He sprinted through the freshly fallen snow and quickly turned the corner. He came to a stop when a large group of people blocked the way. He glanced at his phone and saw a missed call and several texts.

 

[freckle boy] where are you? is traffic bad lol

 

[freckle boy] dude where are u

 

[freckle boy] you could have said no if you didn't want to come

 

One missed call from: Freckle Boy

 

Alex panicked. Great, now his crush thinks that he hates him. Alex pushed through the crows and muttered ‘sorry’ to everyone he shoved. His feet moved on their own and got to the restaurant. Heart racing and sweat dripping, he pulled open the doors and scanned the room. John Laurens was nowhere to be found.

 

“Mon amie! You're here! The young boy you like was here a few minutes ago, but he is gone!”

 

Alex spun around and saw Lafayette in their waiter uniform. Alex placed his hands on his neck and tugged at his hair.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! I was supposed to be here almost an hour ago for dinner and now he probably hates me,” Alex ranted, “I can't believe I did this. I don't know why I like him. I can't do this! I can't date him!” By this point, Lafayette was dragging him through the kitchen and into the break room.

 

“I do not know what you mean, petite minou,” Lafayette interrupted, “who are we talking about? I am very sure he doesn't hate you.”

 

“Look,” Alex sighed, “I like John Laurens. He's a nice guy. I want to be with him, but i can't. If I get too hung up on a man, it could hold me back. I could fall behind on my work because of John and I really don't want to. He's just– I need to know why he's so interesting. Laf, you've dated lots of guys. Why am I so interested in John?”

 

Marquis didn't know what to tell him. They could either tell Alex the truth and say he's in love, or they could lie and say they didn't know. Thankfully, the door opened and Lafayettes boss was standing there angrily.

 

“Marquis! What the hell are you doing in here? You need to be serving food! This is the last time I will tell you this!”

 

Lafayette gave an apologetic look to Hamilton and walked off. He was left alone in a break room with a shitty couch and nothing else. Alex sat down and rested his head in his hands.

 

Alex dialed the number and pressed call.

 

Ring.

 

Alex’s heart started to race.

 

Ring.

 

Alex was sure that John didn't want to talk to him

 

Ring.

 

Was there a point in calling now?

 

“Hello?”

 

“John?”


	3. 3: OH NO OH GOD OH WH Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l mfa OOOO this already has to o many kudos it has two im dead rip me this is the third chapter that was originally written like 200 years ago

A/N: bonjour so i fixed some things in the previous chapters (i accidentally called Lafayette he in a few spots!!!) but i have fixed them so there shouldn't be any mistakes but pls if I call Laf he again then tell me and i will fix it !!!  
bye lov u all lol ok here's the thing

 

 

“Why didn't you just say no? You didn't have to come.”

 

Alex was brought to tears. Why was he crying? He didn't want to like Laurens.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alex needed to come up with a lie.

 

“You didn't answer the question,” John was getting angry now.

 

“I-” I NEED A LIE! HELP! “I got distracted. My girlfriend was in a bit of trouble and I had to help her,” NOT THAT KIND OF LIE! YOURE SO STUPID OH MY GOD

 

Johns heart broke. He should have assumed that Alex was into him, he’s probably straight. Alex was probably creeped out and purposely didn't come. John didn't want to tell Alex that he liked him, he couldn't now. Not when Alex had a girlfriend.

 

“Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend,” Johns voice fracked, tears spilling onto his pants. He loosened the tie he was wearing and threw it to the floor. He sniffled.

 

“Y-Yeah. I should have told you earlier, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, dude. Don't worry about it,” John lied. Please, do worry about it. He wanted Alex to worry about John. There's a lot of things he wanted from Alex, but that would make this chapter PG-13.

 

“I’ll call you later, okay?” Alex sounded like he was dying. His voice was light and it made Johns heart flip.

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

John hung up before Alex could say anything else. He couldn't believe that he thought that Hamilton would like him. He got dressed up for tonight, but it all went to shit. John was ready to call it date. At least John knows that Alex has girlfriend; if he had confessed his love for Alex before knowing, bad things could have happened.

 

Alex couldn't believe he did that. He also couldn't believe that he was crying in the back room of a restaurant. Alex quickly stood up and made his way out of the room and through the back door. The cold december air blasted him and he began to shiver.

 

He made his way back to the dorm room. His tears had dried and he made sure not to cry in front of anybody else. When he got to his room, he was disappointed to find George III sitting on a chair with his laptop.

 

“Hey,” muttered George. They didn't have much of a liking toward each other. Their views were very different.

 

Alex returned the greeting and laid in his bed under the covers. He was tired of living and wanted to fall into a pit of lava. That was very unrealistic and not the ideal way to die, but it would work.

 

He tried his best to not let George see him cry but oh did it fail. George asked if he was okay but Alex just shook his head and George said something and left.

 

Alex let out all of his tears. He wasn't holding back anymore.

 

“WHY?!” Alex yelled through tears. He was angry at himself for being such a dick to John and lying to him. He was angry because he liked John and just destroyed his chance with him. He was angry because Alex didn't want to be in a relationship with anybody.

 

He tells himself that he can't have one because it'll hold him back, but he knows the truth. He knows that he doesn't deserve a relationship, he doesn't deserve to have somebody love him. Alexander Hamilton wanted to hide everything and tell everyone that it’s fine even if it isn't. He doesn't like bringing problems to others and he sure as hell wasnt going to share his own. He didn't deserve the love of John Laurens.

 

He wanted to have the love of John. He wanted to be loved by John in more ways than one. Alex wanted to feel every inch of John. He wanted Johns body on his and kiss him everywhere.

 

Hold on, this is getting a little too kinky.

 

Alex wanted so many things from John and wanted them badly. He wanted to feel his skin and bake cookies with him and just have a good time.

 

Alex didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve love.

 

There was a reason that his mother passed. There was a reason that his father left. There was a reason that his cousin killed themself. It was because Alex did not deserve to have someone care for them. He had do everything on his own.

 

Alex’s phone dinged. He pulled it out from his pocket and checked the notification. His eyes squinted with pain at the brightness of it.

 

[OUIOUIBAGGUETTE] u good??

 

Alex quickly typed a response.

 

[a.ham] just ruined my chance with john. so no, i'm really not “good”

 

[OUIOUIBAGGUETTE] im off in a few minutes so come over to me and hercs flat and he will keep u company w his hugs n then we're gonna talk this out ok??

 

[a.ham] do i have to?

 

[OUIOUIBAGGUETTE] yes and if u refuse i will bring ang and she'll personally punch you in the ear for doin this. u better b there when i get home

 

[a.ham] ok. see you there

 

[OUIOUIBAGGUETTE] n i c e. thanks dude <3

 

Alex got up and wiped his eyes. He went to the messages again and clicked on what he thought was Herc’s messages.

 

[a.ham] hey i'm coming over bc i ruined my chance w cute boy n u and laf will help me thru my pain and suffering. also if they invites angelica never kiss them again ok thx

 

Alex shut off his phone and got dressed into something comfortable. He shrugged on a pair of sweatpants and a very warm hoodie. Grabbing his phone and keys, he set off on his adventure.

 

Hercules and Lafayette had gotten an apartment together after their first year of college and had the help of their parents to pay for some of it. It was only two miles from the campus, so Alex often went over on the weekends to spend time with everybody.

 

He checked the next time for the bus and waited. It was supposed to come in three minutes, so it beat walking time. Alex was grateful that the next bus stop was only a few feet away from the apartment complex.

 

He sat in a set close to the door and jumped off the bus when he got to his stop. He walked to the apartment and opened the door with his keys. He was given one by Hercules last year.

 

“I’m here!” Alex announced. He heard a “SHIT!” and the dropping of a pan against the tile floor in the kitchen. Alex walked into the kitchen and saw a very scared Hercules Mulligan standing over a pan of cookie dough that was scattered on the on and some on the floor. Alex laughed.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming?” Hercules laughed. Alex gave a confused response. “I texted you. Check your phone every once in a while.”

 

Herd shook his head. “I didn't get a text from you. Look,” he showed Alex the phone screen and there were no new messages. Alex shook his head in confusion and pulled out his own phone.

 

“I am six-hundred-percent sure that I texted you. That's a huge percent, so I am almost completely sure.”

 

“Look, I did!” Alex shoved the phone toward Hercules. The text was sent and delivered.

 

“Uh, Alex, that isn't me. That's to Freckle Boy.”

 

Alex’s heart literally stopped beating for a few seconds. Him and Herc shared a look of panic for a few seconds before a reaction.

 

“Fuck, fuck, no! He probably saw it and—OH GOD HE JUST SAW IT. IT WAS READ!” Alex was in full panic mode. He literally sent that text. HE LITERALLY SEND THAT TEXT.

 

HE LITERALLY.

 

JUST SENT.

 

THAT TEXT.

 

Hercules was laughing and panicking with Alexander. Alex could have sworn that he sent it to Herc.

 

“Herc, you really don’t understand. I told this guy I had a girlfriend!” Alex dramatically waved his hands around, adding extra emphasis on ‘girlfriend’.

“That,” Hercules placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “was a mistake, my friend. Why would you tell him you’ve got a girlfriend? You haven’t even SEEN a girl before!”

 

Alex glared at him playfully. “I’ve seen a girl before, idiot. Please, help me solve this! When is Lafayette going to be home? I need them.”

 

Alex called Lafayette and waited for them to pick up. After the third ring, they answered.

 

“Whaaaaaaat?” Lafayette groaned, “I will be home in a fraction of a minute!”

“You HAVE TO COME HOME!” Alex yelled into the phone, “I did something very very very very bad and I need support. I have barely ever come to you with my problems and now is the time I need to. I literally have never been in this much trouble-”

 

“Okay, okay! I get it!” Lafayette laughed, “I will hurry. Do not do anything more stupid! Goodbye!”

 

Alex said goodbye and hung up the phone. Hercules continued his cookie making (He dusted off the hairs and dust from the cookies that fell on the floor) and hummed lightly to a song. Alex waited patiently in the lounge for America’s best Frenchman to come through the door. He tapped his foot to a beat he was playing in his head.

 

“One two three, one two three, one two three, one two`”

 

The door opened and revealed a tired Lafayette and their hair out of a ponytail and sticking everywhere. Alexander jumped up impatiently, wanting to talk to Lafayette as soon as he could.

 

“Okay, Laf, this is going to sound fucking insane,” Alex started, but was soon interrupted by Lafayette putting a hand to his mouth and saying “shh.” Alex did as told and watched Lafayette go into their room and come back out with a blanket and into the kitchen and then back out with some chips. They sat down on the couch and patted a spot for Alex. Alex sat down and looked at Lafayette as if asking for permission to speak. Lafayette waived his hand in approval and Alex started up again.

 

“SO, uh… I ruined my chance with John?” Alex didn’t know what to say.

 

“Go on, Alex.”

 

“Basically, we had planned a dinner for tonight, which obviously didn’t happen, and I planned on going. I got distracted! I was doing my essay that I had to finish next week and I wanted to finish it tonight so I set aside everything and tried to finish it. I was so fucking stupid, Laf,” Alex wiped his eyes as they started to fill with tears.

 

“I didn’t know that it was time for the dinner until it was too late… My alarm didn’t go off at the right time so I was continuing to write while the time was going by. I ended up being an hour late by the time I got there, and John wasn't there anymore. He thought I ditched him on purpose!”

 

Lafayette placed a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder and gave words of wisdom.

 

“Alex… Alex, Alex, Alex… If you really ruined your chance with him, then he wouldn’t have talked to you at all, right? He cared. He liked you, and he probably still does.”

 

Alexander shook his head and spoke again. “But I really fucked up this time. I called him and one thing lead to another, I accidentally told him that I had a girlfriend and that’s why I couldn’t come instead of telling him the truth. There was no reason for me to lie, but I did. I did and that’s why I’m so angry with myself! I always fuck things up,” Alex sniffled and pulled the blanket onto his cold body. Lafayette wrapped him in a hug and called for Hercules. Herc stuck his head out of the kitchen and saw what was going on. Quickly abandoning his cookies, he came into the lounge and wrapped Alex into a large hug.

 

Alex explained to them what happened in detail, between the call and the text. Lafayette was very disappointed that Alex would actually do something like that, but he wasn’t really surprised. Hercules was ready to beat up Alex because “WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! HES A PRECIOUS MAN!”

 

Lafayette tried their best to keep Hercules from killing Alex, but during the battle, Alex got a text from the brown-haired freckle boy.

 

[freckle boy] what??? Whos laf and ang? And no, u didn’t ruin ur chance with me. Thought you had a girlfriend? Or did you mean a female friend???

 

Alex could not hold in his excitement. “I DIDN’T RUIN MY CHANCE! SOMEONE HELP ME! WHAT DO I SAY?”

 

Lafayette and Hercules guided Alex into the right words to say.

 

[a.ham] ah yes i did mean female friend haha….. Sorry i was being rude and just a not good person because i got really nervous and im just really sorry ok im super duper duper sorry can i make it up to you???? Ill do ANTHIGN

 

John Laurens was sitting in his bed and smiling to himself. The night was full of tears and anger, but for some reason, he could not stay mad at Alex.


	4. 4: Hammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly im not even sorry anymore  
> ok so i put the fic on ao3 and w OAH there that website is way more active than quotev lmaoooo i should just move here but i wont bc q has a dear spot in my tiny fragile heart oke bye thats all  
> ALSO the cat Zelda at the library is a real cat!!! my girlfriend works @ a library and the cat there is named Zelda so woop woop maybe one day ill post a pic of what Zelda looks like lmao

Days went by, weeks, went by, months went by. John Laurens was busy with keeping the library together that he didn’t even notice that Alexander hadn’t come by for a while. He started noticing strange things happening when Alex was around. For example, Alex didn’t seem to get too close to John, which is quite opposite to what he would normally do. Alex used to be all over John, always seemed to be touching him. But that stopped. Alex became more distant.

John knew when people got tired of him; it happened all the time. Whether it was because John got annoying or just flat out boring, he knew when it was time to go. It happened a lot to john, and he didn’t expect everything to stop for him just because Alexander came into his life. But of course, there must be a reason that Alex didn’t want to hang out anymore, right? John didn’t think that Alex would be the type to quickly move on like that. But was he wrong?

Hamilton was confusing. He knew that abandoning John like that was not a good idea. It happened to him so many times; he knew what it felt like to be left alone with no reason like that. And he hated that he was doing it too, he didn’t want to hurt John. He wanted to love him, feel him and have the love returned to him. But since Alex is an idiot, he thought he wasn’t deserving of the love and care provided by John Laurens.

A ring disrupted Alex’s thoughts about an essay. Turning his head toward the source of the sound, he got up and dug under his beds checkered black and white blankets to find his phone.

 

[freckle boy] hey alex! We havent talked in a while. Hows school? We should hang out soon!

Alex smiled to himself and felt his heart race. He quickly typed a reply.

[a.ham] hello!! Sorry i havent texted u recently (╥﹏╥) ive been busy w school! Its going kinda meh :( my grades r dropping yikes,,,, and yea we gotta hang out soon!

Rereading the text for the tenth time, he deleted it. It was too… caring for his liking. Alex wanted to chase away John because he didn’t want John to get hurt.

[a.ham] hey yeah haha. School is good, what about you?

He sent that text instead. His heart shattered at the response he got.

[freckle boy] im not doing that good considering that one of my only friends is getting more distant from me and wont tell me why.  
He didn’t know whether to feel terrible or happy. He hurt John Laurens, he hurt John Laurens. HE HURT JOHN LAURENS!

“Oh, fuck,” Alex set his phone on the bed and rubbed his eyes. What is he going to say? Should he tell him the truth, the terrible truth about Alex not deserving him? Or should he lie and tell John that he didn’t want to hang out with John? His heart was pounding and his breathing got quicker. He had to calm down and type out a response, so he did.

[a.ham] i dont want to hurt you, okay? This sounds like a terrible emo fanfiction but i dont deserve the love and care that you bring to me. You need to give your love and care to somebody who matters, not some boring orphan boy that can barely pay for a meal on the dollar menu.

That was way too weird to say. Really? Emo fanfic? Come on, Alex! He writes a hundred pages in a week and that’s what he comes up with? He tried to type better.

[a.ham] you deserve to give your happiness and care towards someone that matters and can appreciate you more than me. Trust me, i want to hang out with you and do things with you but i cannot let my grades get even more terrible and if i become a politician, having so many friends will set me back more than i can even imagine. Im sorry, john. I want to be friends with you, i really, really do. I dont deserve you. You’re too nice to someone as selfish and terrible as me.

[a.ham] and i understand if you feel like you want to help me. Hell, if i were you id be trying to help me too. But i need you to also understand that it has to be like this, i don’t want you to get hurt when i can’t hang out with you and go to dinner and do all these things with you. I want to, trust me. I cant though.

John had never been more crushed before. He didn’t expect Alex to say anything like this. What was he supposed to say after that? “Oh, okay! That’s cool, haha! I’ll get out of your life forever if you want me too! Bye!” John spent minutes thinking of what to say until he finally found the words.

[freckle boy] ok. Im sorry u think that but i want to be friends w you. I dont care if you think that ill get hurt when you dont have the time to do things w me because friends dont do that. Friends dont get angry when you cant hang out for actual reasons. I want to be ur friends and if you dont want to let me in, then fine. Ill be here if you ever need me, though. Dont hesitate to talk to me whenever.

Was that really the thing to say? Did John say the right thing, or did he completely fuck that up too? He didn’t know where to go or who to talk to. He didn’t have many friends, but there was one girl he could talk to when he needed it.

New text to: Eliza <3

[freckle boy] eliza im in deep shit and i need ur help rn

He saw the three dots pop up immediately after he sent the text.

[Eliza <3] Hey are you okay????? What's wrong???

He smiled. She was always so kind to him.

[freckle boy] i'm really not because the boy i told you about earlier just friend broke up w me and i'm so not ok rn can u come over like tomorrow or somethin bc tonight i'm jus gonna cry

John attached screenshots of his texts with Alex.

[Eliza <3] Of course. Ill be there with food and some movies. Don't worry!

John started cleaning up his apartment. It got messier over the past few weeks when nobody really came over. He didn't want to think that his friends abandon him but that's all he could think about tonight. He had to put on a sad playlist to let out his tears.

He shouldn't be in such a wreck where he's crying to Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade, right? He's actually sad crying while listening to one of the most emo songs. Well, until Bring Me To Life started playing. That's when he decided that he was better than to resort to emo songs to help him cry over a boy.

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the apartment. John rose to his feet and groggily wiped his nose on his sweater sleeve. Trudging over to the door, he leaned against the wall for a few seconds to compose himself.

“Weird,” he mumbles, “Eliza usually violently rings until I open the door,” he slugged over to the door and opened it. Behind the door was not Eliza, but the one and only Alexander Hamilton. Behind him was a confused Eliza. She gave John the “Is-Alexander-The-Boy-Because-I-Swear” look and he nodded toward her.

“Come in, Eliza,” John mumbled. Eliza pushed past Alexander and set her bag down on a chair. She speed-walked toward the door and wrapped her arm around John.

“Alex,” John breathed, “What are you doing? Do you not listen to yourself at all?” He was happy that Alex was here, but also not.

“I can answer that.” Alex sounded very out of breath, like he ran. John noticed sweat dripping down his forehead. “I wanted to give you something in person for when I can't be here for you. What I said wasn't good, and I know that now. I don't know what was happening in my head yesterday, but I do hope you can forgive me. I know nothing makes sense right now, everything is all over the place. But just know I’m deeply sorry.”

John didn't reply. Eliza stayed silent.

Alex nodded and pulled out an envelope from his backpack he always carried around. He handed it to John and told him, “Open this when you need me and I’m not there to help you. I’m sorry, I’ll let you and Eliza be.”

Alex stepped away without hesitation. He swiftly made his way down the steps and only stopped when he heard the door close. He took a deep breath and kept on moving.


	5. 5: Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s

A/N: hello thanks for the reads! check out the sad thing i just wrote.

 

**_THIS IS A SUPER SHORT AND SHITTY CHAPTER, I KNOW. I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU WITH NOTHING SO HERE YOU GO_ **

 

        “Come on! You need a drink!”

 

        “ _No_ , Eliza. It’s too early to start drinking. Let’s wait until later at least.”

 

        Eliza sighed and shrugged into the couch. She wanted to go get drunk with John but _no_  John thinks it’s too early to start drinking. It’s 2:00 PM! That’s a perfect time to start drinking! Well, Eliza is always ready for a drink. John wasn’t one to get drunk, but he did need a drink tonight. Or maybe a few; we’ll see.

 

        John motioned toward the television. Eliza furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look. “Go pick a movie!” Eliza rolled her eyes and lazily got up from the couch. She stretched her arms above her head and smoothed out her blue sweatshirt. She stumbled over to the TV and turned it on after grabbing the remote. Her eyes focused on the TV as she searched for a movie to watch. Her eyes searched and scanned the pages of the menu until she finally found a movie that could cheer up anybody: Legally Blonde. It always cheered up John when he watched sad movies, so why wouldn’t it work now?

 

        Eliza shuffled into John’s room to grab a few blankets. She walked over all the dirty clothes lying everywhere and tugged a blanket from the pile on his bed in a knot. A phone on the desk behind her vibrated loudly. She turned her head and read the notification.

 

**New Text Message From: Hammy**

 

_Hey. Sorry to annoy you again, but I really…_ **_[READ MORE]_ **

 

Eliza shoved the blankets over her shoulder and brought the phone to John. She told him he had a text from someone and piled the blankets over him. John giggled and picked up his phone. John typed in his password and opened his messages. His heart sank when he saw it was from Alexander. He opened the message anyway.

 

 

_Hey. Sorry to annoy you again, but I really wanted to apologize more. I can’t even describe what I was thinking the other day when I did that. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings if I did. I guess I should really explain what I meant, shouldnt I?_

_This is going to be long. You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to._

_I have always wanted to become somebody important. My father left me after my family suffered through so much debt. My mother died when I was young, and she always told me that money was important; you had to be rich to make a difference. She said told me that when I grow up, I should be a politician because they really make a difference for a lot of people. I wanted to make her proud, and I still do. I wanted to become an important person for her, to change the way that government works._ _I wish, my Dear Laurens, it would be in my choice to convince the world that I can make a difference; that immigrant orphans could do something in the world._

 

_I can’t do that when people around me treat me like the way you do. You’re so nice to me, you’re always offering to do things for me and you’re constantly there to support me through everything. And I thank you so much for that. I thank you for the constant support you give me when I’m going through everything._

_You gave me hope that I was going to finish college and make a change for people. I want to make a change for people like my mother, who got sick and couldn’t afford treatment. I studied for years and got into the college with no money. I studied to get the best scholarship possible, and I still ended up paying everything I had to go here. I want to make it count. But when beautiful people such as yourself are there to distract me from work and extra credit and everything school related, God, that can’t do me good. I want to be friends with you, trust me. I want to hang out with you and go to dinner with you and watch movies together and stuff like that but God save me I can’t do that. I don’t deserve the love and care you provide me with. You’re too kind of a person; you need to treat someone that actually matters. College was supposed to be only learning and you made it so much better already. I met you at a library, right? It was one of the best days of my life. Lafayette told me about a cute boy they wanted to set me up with. I was like, okay but no I don’t have time for that right now when I have six pages left to write? But anyway this isn’t making much sense anymore. I’m just writing what I think of and literally I’m sorry that this is such a mess. I dont even know what I’m trying to say._

_In Conclusion: You’re Too Good Of A Person But I Dont Deserve That Kind Of Love And Care From Someone So Nice._

_\- Alexander_

 

        John didn’t know what to think. What even _was_  that? Was it a love confession? An apology? A life story? Either way, John knew that he was confused and didn’t know what to say. He decided to go with a simple response.

 

**[John.L]** _Okay. I need time to think, Alex. What you said did hurt me. I’m just confused about everything right now. I don’t know what’s even happening, what you said, what you MEANT when you said it, and what that essay even was. You’re rushing into too many things right now, just give me some time to think._

 

        He set his phone down and snuggled into the blanket on top of him. Eliza jumped on top of him and told him to get off his phone. John rolled his eyes and started talking when the movie started to play.

 

        “Liza, you don’t even KNOW how much I love-”

 

        “Shh,” Eliza giggled, “you tell me every time we watch this!”

 

        The movie went by quicker than John wanted it to. He wanted to stay in the peaceful moment where nothing was wrong, where no problems could touch him.

 

        Alexander was different. He was in his dorm, unable to feel anything. He couldn’t even feel himself start to shake after seeing John’s text. His life was falling apart and crashing to the ground, but there was nothing he could do to fix it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. so, basically, im fucking tired, alright?  
> i dont know if i can finish this story. i want to, trust me, but i dont know if i really can. sitting down and bringing myself to write something is getting really fucking difficult now. sorry.


	6. 6: A Nice Time™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm in a car for a long time so i wrote a bit lol

A/N: hello there i've got no motivation at all anymore so i'm really sorry but just doing anything is super difficult now lol but i swear i'll update way more often during the summer when i've got energy and time. i'm in a car for the next 20 hours so i'm gonna try to write two chapters today. wish me luck lmao  
also this is jus gonna be a herc n laf cool filler

  
Hercules woke up to an empty space next to him. This was unusual, because Lafayette was always next to him when he woke up. Herc didn't like to sleep with nobody with him, so sometimes he would revert to a stuffed animal when Lafayette wasn't around.

As he got up from the bed, his eyes went to the beside table, where a note sat. Picking it up, he examined the poor handwriting of the author.

hey!! went to get some groceries!! should be back around 9:30!! — MDL :)

Herc smiled to himself and checked the time. The clock on his wall told him it was 9:16 AM. He picked up his phone and sleepily walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get food. After examining the fridge and cabinets, he became very thankful that Lafayette went out and got groceries. Hercules was always thankful to have Lafayette in his life. They've always been there for him, and Herc never planned on doing anything to ever hurt them.

He sat on the couch in the living area and scrolled through Instagram while he waited. He saw new posts from Eliza Schuyler, which were drunk selfies with a moving blur of hair. Herc laughed and double tapped the photo. He scrolled down a few more drunk selfies and found Peggy Schuyler had posted some aesthetic memes. He never understood the point of an aesthetic theme. He did really enjoy memes, though.

After some endless scrolling, Lafayette came through the front door with bags all around his arms. Herc quickly dropped his phone on the couch and helped Laf carry the bags to the kitchen. They both put away all of the groceries and then enjoyed some cereal together. While debating the difference between a turtle and a tortoise, Lafayette had to text someone to get an answer.

“I’ll text Washington! He probably knows, right? He's a teacher, he's totally got to know!”

Hercules laughed and responded.

“You just want an excuse to talk to Washington,” Laf blushed and agreed. They've had a crush on Washington ever since they came to America. Hercules thought it was cute that Lafayette had a crush on Washington. It was kind of weird that Washington was like, 35, and Lafayette was barely 21 this year. That didn't stop Lafayette.

“You know, one day we’ll have a nice condo in Florida with two kids and a ton of dogs and I'll be able to call him daddy all the time,” Hercules started laughing to the point where his stomach literally hurt.

“Tell—hahahaha, you should hahaha… Woah, ahaha. You should tell Washington that.” He lightly calmed down a bit and finished his cereal. Laf hardly shook their head. “I would die from embarrassment. I don't think he's that kinky, he seems to serious for that.” They shared a look and shrugged. Laf stood and took both bowls to the sink for cleaning later.

The two spent most of the evening on their computers, trying to finish homework and essays from professors. Hercules didn't usually have an essay to write, since he was a fashion major, but he had to write a 7 page essay on why patterns are important in a dress. Like hell he knew! He just really likes making clothes. He doesn't care about why colors are colors, he just wants to make some nice clothes. Lafayette was going into education. They love children and has always wanted to teach. He wasn't sure about what grade exactly, but he knew he didn't want to teach high school. That was too much for him.

The day passed very quickly. Hercules finished his essay on why a pattern is important (it really isn't) and Lafayette finished his homework. Overall, the day was really boring. Lafayette's phone buzzed.

[alex!!] hey buddy can u do me a favor

Lafayette suspiciously eyed the phone.

[frenchfry] depends. is it illegal or involving talking to john bc no

[alex!!] plsssss i jus need u to ask him if he's ok i think he's heard enough from me but i need to kno if he is upset or not !!

[frenchfry] fine but i'm not telling u everything i'm only gon say if he's upset or not so heck u

[alex!!] fine!! ill share his contact with u so u can text him

[frenchfry] i've already got his contact lmao i kinda know him

Lafayette set down their phone and cracked their fingers. Picking up his phone again, he started a new chat with John.

[frenchfry] hey! it's me lafayette!! so like i heard some stuff was going on w u and my pal alex. is everything ok? u can talk to me whenever !! xx

They weren't expecting a response, but they got one.

[laurens:)] o hi laf! u use he/they right? just making sure i don't wanna mess up. idk how to feel?? he's super confusing and i don't know what he's saying anymore :/ i like him a heck ton but he's being all weird and saying he can't be with me for some political reason i guess. i'm super super super hungover and kinda angry at him and sad and confused. life is weird. i need motrin.

[frenchfry] yea lol those are My Pronouns! doesn't matter to me if u use he or they. but yeah he's confusing sometimes. he talked to me abt it a few days ago and basically said he came to college for strictly education bc he came here and used all of his money?? which wasn't much but he got the best scholarship u can rly get or smthn. idk i guess he doesn't think that you can have a bf and an education at the same time??

Laf sighed. Alex was being really complicated and making things more confusing than it had to be.

[laurens:)] yeah...that makes a lot more sense. i see where he's coming from, thanks for helping me. i understand a lot better. i really hope he doesn't think he doesn't deserve care, because that's what he told me the other day. he does. he really does. why does he think that?

[frenchfry] idk man. that's something ur gonna have to ask him about. he's a really good guy, trust me. he gets stressed when things go out of order. i've known him for a few years. super good dude. in high school, he had to go to the councelors office because he couldn't handle that he had to switch classes at the end of the tri. he's gotten way better at handeling stress, but sometimes he breaks. he needs time to fix himself. i hope everything turns out okay, dude. he really cares about you, i know that.

[frenchfry] and btw, when i saw u the other day, ur hair was Super Nice. good curls. nice curls.

[laurens:)] thank you so much laf. ur a really good friend, i can see why ppl trust u. u know alex rly well so i should probs listen to u. i used to be the same way, except it would be slightly less dramatic. have a good day, man. i hope things are good w u and whoever u like. if u don't crush on anyone, then i hope u and ur fluffy hair are doing great all the time.

Lafayette set their phone down for the final time. They were glad that they could help Laurens. After quickly sending a text to Alex saying “he's kinda upset at u but i helped him understand u a bit more so ur lucky to have me around bud,” he sat with herc and watched a movie.

Halfway through the movie, Laf got a text.

[washdaddy] Hello Marquis. A tortoise can't swim and a turtle can. Those are the main differences. Tortoises are primarily land animals and turtles spend most their time in the water, and their shells are more narrow for faster swimming. Hope this helped. Also, would you like to come over Friday for some dinner? We haven't talked in a while.

Lafayette spent the rest of the evening planning an outfit to see Washington in. It was Wednesday, so he had tomorrow to pick his outfit, but he needed it to be done now. What earrings? Maybe he should style his hair…. No! He should wear lingerie under his clothes just in case things get good. Wait, would Washington think that's weird?

“Herc! Do you think it would be weird to call him Washington or should I call him George?” Herc replied with George and Lafayette nodded in agreement. It would be weird to call him by his last name.


	7. not a chapter

hey there.

sorry that i've been gone for a long time. i'm feeeling only a little bit better, the motivation is still gone. but idk what happened

the first person who gave my story kudos was such a nice person, but now their account is deleted and i'm kinda sad. i really liked to read those comments but now i don't even know why they deleted or who they even were.

so to you, reader number one, i dedicate all of my chapters to you, because you were the most supportive reader i've ever had. thanks for reading this story and leaving your amazing comments.

if you happen to be reading this, dear person, then dm me on instagram (gerardwayhq) or twitter (passixnpit) and i hope that you have a good time. i wonder why you deleted your account. anyway thanks for the good times.

and thank you to all the readers who read this and left comments on it and gave it kudos. i am deeply sorry to say that i have no motivation to upload any chapters. 

i don't want to say that i'm ending this story. because i'm not. i want it to live on in your minds and maybe even leave an imprint. so i'm not saying that it's finished. but don't expect updates any time soon because i'm unmotivated.

it sounds bad to say i'm unmotivated but it's true; i get no ideas at all and i've got no passion to write at all. everything l make has passion and effort put into it; i don't want to send out a bad chapter for everyone. i know only a few amount of people have read this whole thing, but still.

i said i'd update during the summer, but i'm not able to do that anymore. ill try to get one out at least once this summer. but no promises.

anyway i'll wrap this up. thank you so much for reading, and may the story continue in your mind.

have a wonderful day.


	8. the end

hello again.

i’m here to say goodbye to you readers and to this story.

it’s been hard for me to write at all, and i’ve got a book i’m attempting to write right now. it’s called hooks tango go check it out it’s about peter pan #spon

but anyway let’s get serious again!!!!  
basically, this is my formal goodbye to this story; i haven’t updated it in months, and i don’t plan on doing so in the future. but that doesjt mean won’t be any chapters at all, theyre just rare. i didn’t update at all this summer like i had planned, and i hate myself for it. i’m trying to get creative again, but i’ve got a lot of things going on in my life now that are keeping me busy.

so, until i get my shit together,

goodbye. thank you for reading this story, i wish you well.


End file.
